Dreary Days and Fearful Nights
by Keroki
Summary: Rating will go up. Lets just say this is a straight hiei fic. One of those rare fics that people dont pair him up with Karama. Well what happens when two totally diffrent personalites clash? Hiei/Boton
1. Default Chapter

Dreary Days and Fearful Nights

By: Keroki

A/N: Request fic ^^ Yep, a request from my friend Alaina!! Yep……..she said she REALLY wants to read a fic that isn't a yaoi fic with Hiei as one of the main characters. I've been thinking about it and after a little thought decided to write it and who to make him match up with……..this IS going to be a challenge but i'm up to it. Two personalities clash…….but if Bulma and Vegeta got together after I thought that would never happen, this could but, sadly it didn't……it would have been sort of funny though eh? I mean Vegeta and Hiei are both short and have the same hair style and Bulma and Boton both have names that start with B, aren't to short, and have blue hair. So lets see how this story unfolds. Ill try to keep the characters in character but sometimes they have to be OOC or it just wont work.

Chapter 1: Rainy days and Cloudy Nights

The rain pounded on the window frame and slowly tinkled down the broken pieces of the window glass to fall down even further to the ground some thirty feet below.

The musty smelling air of the dusty room was only lit by a single dim candle in which who's flame flickered from side to side as the cool gusts of wind blew threw the cracks broken in the walls.

A shadowed figure sat near the old window looking out at the falling rain in the cloudy night sky silently wishing it would stop, not wanting the sky to continue crying upon the earth.

A slight sigh could be heard as the figure shifted its' weight then walked away from the window approaching the dimly burning candle and looking into the dancing flame.

A flame; a flame of lost hope; a flame of lost memories. Memories of a past life; faces of lost souls that surrounded those memories; Memories to be forever lost in the never-ending eternity that hell slowly devours; The faces of unknown others that somehow had something to do with this; this hell; this life; this nightmare.

The shadowed figure gently blew on the flame it slowly flickering out into the darkness, just like life; just like pain; just like the memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuske sat looking out the window of the old school building tapping his pencil on the desk waiting for the bell to ring to signal it was time to leave.

He looked over to the clock and sighed "4:48.……..two minutes left" he said slowly tapping his pencil to the beat of the clock.

He looked back over to the clock in which the short time seemed to feel like an eternity. It was still 4:48. He looked over and saw keiko, kuabara and karama also waiting for class and school to end.

The teacher continued her lesson on how to divide algebraic expressions with exponents and square roots. Suddenly the bell began to ring.

Everyone's eyes traveled up to the clock whose hands were traveling backwards at a fast pace. Yuske took this chance and ran out of the class grabbing his bag with most of the class fallowing behind him.

He took a left down the main hall and ran outside not caring about the rain and looked over to the bus stop and ran into the waiting area. He looked over next to him and saw a women. He tapped her on the shoulder and then asked her. "Miss? Do you know what time it is?"

The women looked over to him taking the yellow hood of her rain jacket off of her head letting her blue hair sweep over her shoulders. She smiled. "Hiya Yuske!!"

A/N: Yep it was a short chapter but just the prolog. I wont be updating this story for a while unless I get a few reviews telling me to continue it. So R&R!!!!

Just click the button below ^^


	2. Important

A/N: I haven't written for a while as you can see. I do have a explanation and it is a good one to. I've been getting many emails asking and demanding for the next chapters. Fucking people, DON'T YELL AT ME!!! Fuck you all who did, I also hate it when authors don't keep their word but DEAL with it. Its no reason to go around demanding for the next chapter especially when you don't know what their life is like. Me, I have a fucking bad life. Sometimes I wish I could just lay down and die, get away from this hell that consumes my soul, my life, everything. Well my reason is as fallows.

I havent been writing because I just got out of the NYU Downtown Hospital. I've been in there since Halloween night. Wanna hear why so I don't get people asking later? Fuckin people demanding for the next chapter, here you go…….

I went to my friends Halloween party on Haven Ave. We were partying with a group of friends and when it was time to go home I called my brother to pick me up, most of you know I live with my three older brothers, Zack Tai and Malcom. Well I called Zack who would be the only one hame cause Tai and Malcom where at partys also. I let the phone ring and the answering machine picked up. It was kinda strange, he said he'd be home…..but he wasn't.

I talked to my friends after trying 5 more times and leaving 2 messages still lost without an answer. I decided I had to get home because I didn't feel right knowing he was soposed to be home. Allison (My friend who's party I was at) threw the party without her parents knowing. It was around 10pm so I decided to leave. Allison, Ryan, MJ, and Kyle didn't want me to walk back to my apartment on main street alone, after all it was a long way and I had no one to bring me home and I was out of it.

I always carried my little knife thing with me at night when I go outside because at night the streets aren't the safest place to be, and me being outside walking with friends and stuff my brother Zack got me it. We went outside laughing and stuff. We walked for a while actually, probably for 30 minuites until we got to the subway and we split our ways. I got on the subway and Kyle came because he was one of my best friends and I decided to let him stay the night because he refused to leave me alone after his parents were mugged and he didn't trust people on the streets at night.

It was cold and we were on the third to last subway car laughing about what had happened in Friendlys resterant earlier that day with me and ryan.

Me and ryan were sitting at a booth in Friendly's. We were talking and you know those things to tell who's order is up? The things that say stuff like B5 and stuff and ding. Well when it dinged the first time it was B2 and then Ryan shouted out "B2!" and then I yelled out "Bingo!". It was great, we got so many people laughing by doing that and so many waitresses 'shhhh'ing us.

When we finally stopped at my stop we got out. There where many people, but not as many as when there are in the morning (I take the subway to school, that's how I know). And we walked up the steps talking.

There were kids with their parents and such dressed up in costumes. We walked down the street taking a few pieces of candy on the way. Once we reached my apartment we went into the small slit of backyard and I lifted up the vent talking out my key to the house and then went back to the front.

I unlocked the key, it was cold out and it was inside also which was kinda strange because I thought I had turned the heat on before I left. I didn't pay any attention to it and turned it back on.

By now it was about 11pm. I was tired and decided to go to bed because the last few nights I havent slept because I was at various friends houses.

I showed Kyle to his room which was across the narrow hall from mine, I brought one of my raidos in for him and he turned it on listening to it. We said our good nights and then I left walking into the kitchen/living room.

I turned off the light and walked into my room sitting on the bed writing the next chapter of my fic in a notebook. I then finished it and I laid down under my covers looking up at the ceiling at my many pictures. (My ceiling is covered with pictures of me, my friends, my family, ect.) I laughed at one I hung directly above my bed. It was a picture of me with some people and I was holding a picket sign that says "Marks a Jackass" and martching in a circle with others who had signs on the idea like that (Mark was my ex who later I found out had 3 other girlfriends in other Manhattan schools)

So many memories I held on that ceiling. Soon after I let sleep overcome me and I fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

___________________________________________

I was jerked awake by the sounds of pots and pans hitting the floor. I stood out of bed. I thought at first it might have been another burgular. I grabbed out my knife and looked threw my door silently to the kitchen. To my realief (or fear) I saw my brother Zack. It was only around 11:30 to my surprise.

I walked out of the doorway into the kitchen/living room. I looked at him. Something didn't seem right and I got that tingling feeling in my spine.

I decided to go anyways, he was only my brother right? I stepped foreward watching as Zack picked up the pots and pans stumbling around unsteadily.

He looked up at me, eyes clouded and he gave me a evil smirk. I suddenly felt the color drain from my face. He was dope. I should have known.

I turned to walk away, my brother had done this many times before and the outcomes usally weren't good.

I was yanked back by the shoulder and pulled foreward. His eyes narrowed on me. He was dope and the smell of alchol was on his breath.

I looked up at him, keeping a stern face. I'm not the kind who just gives in up when i'm scared. I looked up at hum in his clouded brown eyes and I kept a expressionless face.

He grabbed me and dragged me to down the hall. I struggled agienst his force but it was useless. All that I received in return was a slap agienst the face.

I looked up at him and pulled out my knife and he glared at me.

I was beaten and received a few cuts from my own knife on my arms, stomach, and my cheek.

Kyle must've came in at some point calling the police or something telling them what was happening and then jumped in to help me.

I remember being dragged into a room. It wasn't mine because I was so badly injured I couldn't see straight and the pain was almost unbearable. I looked in front of me seeing Kyle. I leaned foreward. He had a few cuts from the blade but nothing compared to what I looked like once I found out.

I remember no tears until that moment, I remember him going to another room connected to this one and I remember just crying. I remember looking at a long gash on my arm from my elbow down to my wrist.

I then remember coughing and breathing in, taking some breaths trying to stop from crying.

"Oh my god…….I'm cracking up……Get a grip Paii!!" I screamed outloud to no one but myself as my brother started banging on the ground apparently trying to break it down.

Then Kyle came back in with a hand towel and started wiping off my cuts then I remember screaming and then that's all. I must've blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was in a white room. No one except for me. I was connecter to some machines. I tried sitting up only to fall back in pain. I looked at my wrist to see a cast. I broke my wrist and a few fingers and had many bruises a neck brace, patches on my gashed from the knife and such. Lets just say I was a mess.

I looked around thinking of what had happened last night. I had a hero, Kyle. If I didn't let him stay over I would have been killed. He saved my life and I forever owe him that.

Well the doctors came in and i've been there since that dreadful night. My brother was sent to prision for assult and battery and ill be going to court in a few hours. I will be trialing agienst my brother and will have my lawyer there.

He will be sent to a institute for drug overdosers and will be having therapy for it. As for me and my brothers, since he was the only one over 21 we will be going to various places to stay. I'm staying at Kyles and my brothers at the apartment next to ours since they are old enough to move out.

I've never looked at my brother the same since then, this has happened before but never this bad. I mean, i'm typing this not out of choice but for those idiots demanding the chapter. So here's the fucking story.

I'm not going to be typing for a while, my life is a living hell and there is no way I will be wasting it on here. School? I will be staying out of school for a while. Other then that ill try to live my life without people screwing it up. It seems I always get the short end of the stick.

Well i'm in tears now, gotta get a hold of myself before I go to court, so see ya. Have a great life. Don't bother checking back for a few months. The only thing ill be doing online is checking email once a day. So see ya all you idiots who made me type this, just think of it as the chapter you wanted!

Signing out for probably a last time,

Paii Matasumi

Aka: Keroki


End file.
